


It's Not About The Tentacles

by ashtraythief



Series: Tentacle 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Schmoop, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrianne thinks she and Gen are incompatible for at least twenty-three reasons. Gen needs only about half of them to show her how wrong she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not About The Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://cherie-morte.livejournal.com/profile)[**cherie_morte**](http://cherie-morte.livejournal.com/)'s [prompt ](http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html?thread=1521504#t1521504) on [](http://riyku.livejournal.com/profile)[**riyku**](http://riyku.livejournal.com/)'s [let your kink flag fly comment meme](http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html).

 

Gen is tiny. Like really, really tiny.

Not that Adrianne minds. As a matter of fact, she thinks Genevieve Cortese is the cutest, prettiest human being she's ever seen.

But so tiny. Sometimes Adrianne thinks Gen must be part elf for all the grace she moves with, slim limbs swinging daintily through the air with every one of her movements.

But Gen is also a spitfire and not afraid of anything. Which is why they're sitting across from each other in the little pool – formed by the beach's black, soft rocks – at the ocean's edge.

The water is clear and not too deep. When Gen sits, it just covers her breasts. Her naked breasts. Adrianne tries not to stare, but really, they're pretty breasts. Which makes sense since they're connected to Gen and Gen is pretty overall.

And now Adrianne is rambling. In her head. Great.

Although given her current predicament she thinks rambling is quite the legitimate option, because Gen – tiny Genevieve Cortese – just walked up to Adrianne’s pool where she was sunbathing, completely unassuming and not a care in the world not ten minutes ago, her hands softly splashing the water in rhythm with the sound of the waves.

All that changed when Gen smiled at her, wide and blinding, mischief glinting in her dark eyes and then taking off her little red sundress.

And while Adrianne stared, Gen's bra and panties followed, and then she entered the pool, sat down in the middle of Adrianne's tentacles, trapping the biggest one between her well-formed thighs and said, “I thought about what you said, and I think it's bullshit.”

And that's why Adrianne is currently rambling in her head, with Gen sitting on her tentacle, looking at her expectantly.

They'd become friends weeks ago, when Gen had moved here to take care of her elderly grandmother who has a house up at the shoreline.

Most people here avoid the mere people, but Gen's grandma has always been real nice. Back in the day, when she still had her little store, she even sold some ocean art for Adrianne's parents.

So of course Gen had come down here, and struck up a conversation. Adrianne had been enchanted from day one.

Genenvieve Cortese might be small in bodily size, but she’s larger than life in every other aspect.

She's is not only exceptionally beautiful, she's also whip-smart and sarcastic, curious, talks with hands and feet while flicking chocolate brown hair, and so unafraid of all things, it makes Adrianne's head spin.

When she realized that Gen returned her poorly veiled interest, she tried to put her off, by listing all the things making this a very bad idea, including, but not limited to twenty-three appendages Adrianne has, that Gen does not, not to mention their lack of shared living element.

But, apparently, it is just _bullshit_.

“See,” Gen starts, leaning forward a bit and her breasts lifting out of the water, small, round and perfect, water droplets slowly running down their beautiful swell and getting caught at her perky nipples. “I think you're just scared. I know our situation is not ideal, but people can make it work. I did some research and there are several inter-species couples that are very happy with each other.”

“But-” Adrianne tries to say, but Gen puts a finger against her mouth.

“No buts. I won't leave here without us giving this a shot, because I know there's something here. And it's not only that we have the hots for each other and you know it. There's something more here and I think we should find out if it's enough. Because I think we could be real good together.”

Gen is looking at her earnestly and Adrianne feels herself melt a bit. She's felt the connection, the _more_ as well, but there are a lot of factors at work here and twenty-three of them are currently twitching restlessly in the water. Gen's proximity will do that.

“Gen, this is complicated. I mean, in case you haven't noticed, I' a bit different.”

Gen's eyes start to glint then. “I know. And I know that there will be limitations, but they also open up a whole lot of other possibilities.”

“Other possibilities?” Adrianne asks, and her mouth goes dry. Can Gen possibly mean...

“Yeah,” Gen purrs and scoots over Adrianne's tentacle and the motion sends heat spreading through the appendage and into her lower body.

“Like how I can throw out all my toys.”

“Toys?” Adrianne croaks out and for a short moment the picture of Gen on a bed, legs spread and fucking herself with a dildo flashes through her mind, before she manages to focus back on the woman in her lap.

“Hmm-hm. Because now I'll have twenty-three of them and all so dexterous.”

And then she leans forward, crossing those last inches of distance between them, and kisses Adrianne.

Her wide mouth presses against Adrianne's and her fragile looking arms come up around Adrianne's neck, the skin almost translucent on the inside and Adrianne can see her blue veins shimmering through, like rivers carrying the water of life through her body. Gen's mouth tastes like candy and sunscreen and something different, something Adrianne can't quite identify, but she doesn't really care right now, because she's kissing Gen.

She loses herself in the slick press of lips against lips and tangling tongues. Adrianne grips Gen's waist to keep her in place – tentacles in the water are a slippery affair – and deepens the kiss.

Gen's warmth slowly seeps into her and touching her is still like putting her hand in an open fire and Adrianne loves it.

Gen moans into her mouth, digging her fingers into Adrianne's hair that's for once almost completely dry from hours of sitting in the sun.

And then Gen wobbles on her perch on Adrianne's main tentacle and Adrianne raises her arms up and around, and really she just wants to stabilize Gen, but once she's touching her, she can't stop.

Gen feels so fragile and light in her tentacles, miles of soft, creamy skin and legs that seem to go on forever, even though Adrianne knows Gen is just 5” 4' tall.

She lets her tentacles carefully trail over Gen's legs and back, feels every dip and curve under their sensitive undersides. And despite Gen's tininess and wispy looks, the flesh below Adrianne's tentacles is firm and she can feel the outlines of her muscles under soft skin. She's careful to relax the small suction cups on her larger tentacles, but she can't resist curling the smaller, smooth ones tight around Gen's body.

Gen moans again and wriggles in her lap. Crap.

Adrianne immediately loosens her tentacles, and it's probably the hardest thing she's ever done. Gen just feels so right there, cradled and protected by Adrianne's many arms.

But then Gen draws back with a frustrated noise and pouts at Adrianne. And really, it should be illegal to pout with a mouth like that.

“Why did you stop touching me?”

“I'm still touching you,” Adrianne says and tightens her fingers on Gen's hips in emphasis.

Gen shakes her head. “I mean with your tentacles.”

“You don't mind?”

She gets an incredulous look and Gen wiggles again, and this time she's definitely wiggling into the mass of Adriannes's tentacles, floating through the small pool.

“I've had fantasies about getting touched by them for weeks now. And it feels even better than I thought it would, so no, I definitely don't mind.”

“Oh.”

Adrianne isn't quite sure what else to say, but Gen fried her brain probably ages ago, so she goes with her instincts and goes back to kissing Gen, while wrapping her up in her tentacles.

But when Gen moans and writhes again, a thought creeps into her mind, grows bigger and won't be ignored. It makes her feel sad and disappointed and somehow Gen must sense that because she draws back once again and scrutinizes Adrianne.

“Hey, what's wrong?”

Two of Adrianne's tentacles raise out of the water and shimmy through the air. “Is this why you want me?”

Gen looks confused for a moment, before she catches up with Adrianne.

“No, god no!” she says and cradles Adrianne's face in her hands. “I won’t deny that your tentacles are a major turn on, but it's not about them. It's about you, the whole you! You're great, and smart, and funny, and I can talk to you about everything and you just get me, and even if you don't because I'm talking about stupid human stuff, you still nod and smile and pretend to care. And you're fucking hot and it wouldn't be different if you had legs instead of tentacles. So. I want all of you, okay?”

Adrianne can feel herself grin all over and her tentacles puff out, the tips twitching with her joy.

“Okay.”

“Good.” Gen smiles softly, but something darker is already glinting in her eye. “Then we can go back to the important stuff now.”

They kiss again and Adrianne gets lost in the moment. The taste of Gen, the feel of her, it takes her breath away.

And Gen is so small, she can sling her long outer tentacles twice around her hips and there's still room. She doesn't want to grip her too tight, she seems so frail – so precious – but Gen bites at her lip.

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna break.”

Gen starts to move then, undulating her body in the most sensual fashion, gliding and writhing through Adrianne's tentacles.

Adrianne starts to feel hot all over, the fire building in her tentacles spreading into her body and she feels herself get slick in her core and her breasts perk up.

Her suction cups swell with the stimulation and she latches tighter onto the woman writhing in her lap.

With her tentacles holding Gen in place, she uses her hands to trail up Gen's body, over her breasts, circling and thumbing her nipples and Gen bows back. Adrianne brings up her tentacles to brace her back and bends forwards to kiss down Gen's neck, all the way down to her enticing breasts. She kisses over them, before circling her tongue around a rosy nipple and sucking it into her mouth.

Gen's hands thread into her long hair and massage and tug until Adrienne is going crazy.

Her tentacles get more insistent, more exploring and finally she snakes a smaller one out and between Gen's spread legs.

She's hotter there and her skin feels slick even in the water.

“Yes, god yes,” Gen breathes out and pushes her hips forward. “Do it!”

Adrianne doesn't hesitate, but she is careful – after all this is her first time doing this with a human and she's not exactly sure on their differences in anatomy.

Gen is so hot and tight around her and Adrianne tries to wiggle inside, maybe she should use a smaller tentacle? But then Gen moans loudly and bears down.

“Oh fuck! Amazing, this feels so amazing!”

Not changing tentacles then. Good, that's good then, and Adrianne knows she had a plan of action here, something she wanted to do next, but Gen's hands are running over her body now, stoking her breasts and trailing her fingers into the base of the crevices of the tentacle. And she's still moving, tensing and clenching her thighs rhythmically, rubbing against Adrianne's tentacles in all the right ways and Adrianne can't remember a single thing.

She feels herself move, tentacles surrounding and touching Gen everywhere, while her hands play with her nipples, but it's not enough.

She lets one hand trail lower, because there's one place she really needs to touch.

Gen makes a disgruntled sound when there's no more pressure on her breasts and Adrianne quickly brings up one of her medium sized tentacles. She only remembers about the suction cups when they're already firmly clamped over Gen's nipples, but then Gen just throws her head back and moans louder than ever before.

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

She's so beautiful like that, so small, almost disappearing in the mass of Adrianne's blue tentacles, the dark color a stark contrast to Gen's pale skin where the sun hasn't reached her yet.

It makes something protective well up in Adrianne, and she just wants to wrap Gen up in her and never let her go, keep her away from the outside world, the miracle that is this amazing human only for herself.

Then Gen surges forward and kisses Adrianne again, and she gets swept away in the new wave of arousal surging through her.

Her tentacles are moving faster now, stronger, undulation against Gen's body. Gen slumps forward when Adrianne manages to get a tentacle against her clit, feels Gen throb against the sensitive tip, and then she feels her mouth latch onto her neck, sucking and kissing her neck, burying her face in the crook of Adrianne's neck, right there, where goosebumps erupt only to speed down her entire body, making the skin on her tentacles ripple slightly.

That in turn makes Gen shiver harder.

“Yes!”

Adrianne moves the tentacle surrounded by Gen's tight heat a bit deeper, still trying to be careful, moving around in the narrow space and suddenly Gen shouts.

“Fuck, there, right there! Oh please, do that again, Adri!”

Adrianne heard about this, this special spot inside of human women and she moves the tentacle again, through the haze of her own pleasure she tries to recreate the movement-

“Oh, god yes! No one has ever, no one, oh god, so close. Wanna come with you. How can I-”

Gen breaks off and looks at Adrianne. “Tell me how I can-”

Her hands trail lower then, between the tentacles, twisting and sliding between the thicker roots, tickling the sensitive undersides, tracing the edges of contracting suction cups and stroking them.

Adrianne closes her eyes to compose herself, because she's never been touched like this, so curious, hands so enthusiastically exploring her anatomy.

But she knows the position is not ideal, Gen could never reach, so she lifts a tentacle to turn Gen's face towards her and kisses her again.

“Just keep touching me. Next time, we can – but now let me just do this for you.”

Her tentacles had sort of frozen at Gen's touch, so now she moves them again, rubbing and stimulation Gen's body, but she also brings her hands down between them, needing to touch Gen there, in that place where her nerve endings come together and she'll be able to feel her come apart.

Gen kisses her again. More insistent and sloppy, more biting than refined kissing really, and it's just so fucking good.

Adrianne's hand slips between Gen's fold and she finds her hard clit and presses softly against it, moving her finger in tiny circling motions.

Gen's noises get desperate now, she's shoving her hips into Adrianne's hand and straining against all the tentacles holding her in place.

Her hands move through Adrianne's tentacles faster and harsher, gripping them tighter and Adrianne feels her orgasm building, pressure in her core, when Gen scratches her fingernails over the soft space between two suction cups.

She moves one of hers tentacle to that tiny nub buried deep between all her extra arms and when Gen finally, beautifully falls apart in her arms pulsing against her finger, Adrianne falls over the edge herself.

She doesn't know if she needed her own stimulation at all, the sight and the feel of Gen might have been enough. But she's sated and exhausted, and thankful that all her arms are still working, albeit a bit sluggishly.

She draws a slumping Gen tightly against her body and threads a hand lazily through her long hair.

Gen places a few open mouthed kisses where she's resting on Adrianne's shoulder before she's pulling back and looking at her with her big brown eyes.

“Next time,” she almost purrs out, “you're gonna show me what you're hiding under those tentacles.”

Adrianne swallows and thinks she needs to find a new, shallower pool.


End file.
